Alastair
Alastair is a Prince of Hell, and the chief executioner in the monarch of Hell. One of his epithets is the "Evil Genius of the Household" meaning that Alastair is the Demon that conducts the most heinous, depraved, and unbearably cruel tortures in the pits of Hell. History Out of all the Demons in the infernal pit, Alastair is arguably the most cruel devil of all, even for a Demon, especially in his sadism. His rivals being the Ruler of Hell himself, Satan and Lilith. The more pain he could deliver the happier he was, but not just physical pain; he was also effective in mental torture and stress. He viewed torture as an exquisite art and enjoyed being patient and relishing the moments where he tortured his victims. Almost all of the Demons that roam Hell fear Alastair greatly, almost as much as they fear Satan. It is because of this that he was handpicked by Satan himself, due to being impressed by his skills, as the Grand Torturer of Hell. Alastair has even gathered and formed his own group known as the Malebranche; a group of Demons comprised of twelve elite fiends that share Alastair's taste in sadistic torment. Appearance Alastair's true appearance is monstrous and grotesque, he is tall and pale, with claws on his fingers and toes, his hair is wild and his face is pointed. He possesses fangs and large eyes and pointed ears. He is thin and emaciated with bones being visible underneath his skin. While possessing someone, he will turn his host's eyes orange. Powers and Abilities Alastair was one of the first as well oldest and most powerful Demons, he is strong enough to overpower others even in a weakened state. * Demonic Possession '- Alastair is capable of possessing humans as hosts when he wants to manifest in physical form. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]' '- Alastair was a very strong demon, able to overpower both common Angels and Demons with relative ease. He could even overpower them while in a weakened state. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Alastair has an incredibly high pain threshold, he is capable of withstanding hours of extreme torture and pain. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- Alastair can move at superhuman speeds, appearing out of nowhere. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- Like all Demons, he possesses an enhanced sense of hearing and smell. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Alastair could potentially live forever. Although his exact age was not revealed. * Advanced Invulnerability '- Alastair can withstand would-be fatal injuries such as numerous stabbings and prolonged torture with little reaction. *[[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]' '- Alastair had the ability to move objects with his mind. He used hand gestures to drag and throw people distances without physically touching them. *[[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- Alastair's presence will cause the lights in a room to flicker. *[[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- Alastair could perceive beings that are invisible to humans such as Ghosts, Demons and Angels. *[[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- Alastair is naturally invisible, however he can make himself visible at will. *[[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- As a Demon, he could take on multiple different forms at will. *[[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Alastair could teleport from one place to another, including travel between Hell and Earth. *[[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- By using hand gestures, he can cause internal bleeding in another being. *[[Thermokinesis|'Thermokinesis']]' '- Being a powerful Demon, his presence will cause the temperature in a room to drop. *[[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- Alastair can alter the reality around him to an extent, his presence will cause statues to bleed. *[[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' '- He can heal his wounds faster than a regular human could. *[[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]' '- He is skilled in psychological torture, he will read his victim's minds to psychologically torture them by learning what they fear most. Weaknesses *[[Deities|'Deities']]' '- Gods can kill Alastair without effort. *'Angels '- Higher rank Angels are capable of overpowering Alastair, while Archangels are able to kill him. *'Divine Weaponry '- Godly weapons can kill Alastair. *[[Exorcism|'Exorcism']]' '- Alastair can be exorcised back to Hell. *[[Holy Water|'Holy Water']]' '- Will burn Alastair upon contact, though he has a high pain tolerance to it. *[[Iron|'Iron']]' '- Alastair cannot cross iron. *[[Salt|'Salt']]' '- As with iron, Alastair cannot cross a salt line or circle. *'Crucifixes '- Crucifixes can repel Alastair to a degree. *[[Magic|'Magic']]' '- Magic can be used to banish, and bind him. Category:Demons